


Wrong Bet

by Gaymuffin (SubtextEquals)



Category: Marvel (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-10
Updated: 2012-07-10
Packaged: 2017-11-09 14:01:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/456281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SubtextEquals/pseuds/Gaymuffin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sofia and Julian make a bet as to whether or not Sooraya and Jay are more than friends. The loser has to wear lingerie and let the winner take a picture of them. Who wins? Let's just say that Julian is not happy (well, he probably will be but after the fic ends).</p><p>Just a bit of light hearted fun and some shameless flirting.</p><p>I listed it as underage to be on the safe side. No sex is involved-- at least not in the fic itself. What takes place after is up to your imagination. And I believe this counts as AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wrong Bet

“Hey Vic,” Julian grabbed the reptilian before he could walk past him. “Have you seen Sooraya?”

Victor slid out of his friend’s grasp. “No, sorry.”

Julian started walking down the hall and saw Victor’s stalker following the mutant. “Paras, have you-”

“Nope.”

Julian grumbled and continued on to the rec room where he found…

_Helloooo._

“Hey, beautiful.” Julian leaned over the back of the sofa so Sofia could see him.

“Hello Julian.” Sofia said coolly, though Julian could practically feel her heart quicken.

“You wouldn’t happen to have seen Sooraya would you?” Julian shifted closer to the Latina.

“She’s in the library studying with Jay.”

Julian blinked and only reined in an unflattering comment concerning Jay just in time. “Why would she be studying with _him_?”

“They like each other.”

Silence.

“Well I’m Sooraya’s friend too. She could study with me.”

Sofia saw past the denial (it was hard not to given that long of a pause). “I meant that they _like_ each other.”

“They don’t.”

Sofia turned to face Julian, a small but pronounced smirk on her face. “Yes they do.”

“They don’t. Besides, Sooraya can only date Muslims.”

Sofia turned back to the TV, still smirking.

Julian watched her for a few moments before leaning in close, pulling a strand of hair away from her ear so he could whisper into it. “I know. Let’s make a bet.”

Sofia shivered but did her best to ignore Julian’s closeness. “About what?”

“Sooraya and Jay. I say they’re just friends, you say they’re more. So we make a bet. And if I’m right…” He moved back, enough so he could see Sofia’s face, and this time he was the one who was smirking. “I get to take a picture of you.” Then he grinned. “Wearing lingerie.”

“Fine. And if I win, I get to take a picture of _you_ wearing lingerie.”

Julian wondered if Sofia knew what lingerie was. And if she did… wow what a turn on. “For men or women?”

“Women.”

What a dirty mind. He liked it. “All right beautiful, you’re on.”

 

That Saturday Julian slept in as usual. By the time he woke, the school was buzzing with the latest gossip. That in itself wasn’t unusual, what was unusual was what it was about.

“Jay’s converted!”

“He’s Muslim?”

“He’s dating Dust!”

“Who?”

“Dust! The girl in the burqa!”

“Wow, do you think they’re…”

Fueled by rage and the fear of humiliation, Julian flew through the school until he found the traitor.

“SOORAYA!”

Sooraya sighed to herself before looking up. “Yes, Julian?”

“What is this about you dating the hayseed!”

“Dating is too strong a word but-”

And a TK explosion brought the furniture in the rec room down. “It’s true?! How could you do this to me? With the HAYSEED! Do you know what you’ve done?!”

He could almost see Sooraya’s expression of contempt through her abaya. “No, Julian. What have I done?” She said flatly.

“You- you and the hayseed- you-”

At that exact moment Sofia appeared in the doorway, several of her New Mutant squad mates behind her. She held up a magazine, opened to an ad for lingerie, pointed at it, smiled, and walked off.

“WHY!”

 

“Are you done yet?” Sofia called through the door.

Julian never thought he’d find himself ensnared in a bra like this, his arms caught up in an impossible position, splayed against his chest and back, immobile. “Almost!” The he mumbled. “How am I going to get out of this?”  
“Do you need any help?”

“No, I’m perfectly fine!” He snapped.

Maybe if he went like this— no. O.K. then maybe that— also no. …So if he used his TK like that- aha!

Julian sucked in a deep breath and enjoyed his freedom, if only for a few seconds.

Finally, he wrangled his way into the bra and looked down at the thong he had “fallen out of” during the struggle.

“Now?” Sofia asked again.

“Uh, just a few minutes!”

Almost five minutes later Julian, carefully holding certain parts of his anatomy in place with telekinesis, opened the door just enough for Sofia to sneak in.

Sofia took one look at Julian and her hands went to her mouth. He was fairly sure she was laughing.

“Just tell me you’re not going to tell anyone.” Julian grumbled.

Sofia shook her head, still laughing. “This- this.” She doubled over with laughter before recovering. “This will be our secret. Now get on the bed and I’ll take a picture.”

Julian sat on the bed.

Sofia grabbed the camera then looked at him. “Not like that. You need to pose.”

“Oh beautiful, don’t do this to me.” Julian groaned.

“Be good and I’ll reward you.” Sofia held up the camera and put it into focus.

Julian perked up and moved further back on the bed. “…What kind of reward?”

“I’ll take your lingerie off myself.”

“How’s this?” Julian spread his legs and moved a hand down to his crotch.

The camera clicked and flashed.


End file.
